Naruto in an all-girls school
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: "They could've sent me on an assassination mission, they could've sent me on a delivery mission, heck they could even get me to do the 'Capture Tora' mission but noooo. Instead, here I am on a bodyguard mission in an all-girls school!" "Praise Kami!" "SHUT UP KURAMA!" Rated M just in case. Fem!Mizuho.


**Hello everyone Qrious here with a new Xover story.**

 **Now before you readers start reading if any of you have been reading my three other stories then you've probably noticed that they all have romance in them. I have a confession to make. I'm not very sure of how much good of a romance scene writer I am. So to remedy this I thought 'Why don't i write another story that could help me write romance' and went about trying to find an anime or vn that has not too much fighting, nothing supernatural, no world ending disasters. Basically an anime that has normal people in it living normal lives. And I paste Naruto in there while making the story very entertaining and eye-catching i.e adding my own twists here and there.**

 **Originally i thought to use Clannad but I didn't think i would live through watching it again. Then Seitokai Yakuindomo, but i had to drum up a good reason for him being there, and no i won't do a Naruto that is born there since i am basically just making an OC and named him Naruto. Then Angel Beats!, but that was all supernatural and again I didn't think i'd live through watching it again. Then this one Otoboku, it has normal people going to a normal all-girls school, there is some supernatural stuff but it's just one ghost and to make thing better, it's in an all-girls school!**

 **But tell you guys what, if some of you want to see a fic from the other three let me know and i'll see if i can work something out without overloading myself.**

 **And now without further ado, I present to you 'Naruto in an all-girls school'.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru all right go to Masashi Kishimoto and Caramel Box respectively.**

* * *

Konohagakure, one the main _Shinobi_ villages in the Elemental Nations. People are seen hard at work rebuilding the village from the aftermath of Pains attack and with the end of the 4th Shinobi war it was all hands on-deck and people were hard at work. The peaceful village-

"WHAAAAAATTTT!?"

Cough. The pea-

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW!?"

Since all of you are probably curious as to what that was let's go see what it was.

 _Hokage Tower, Hokage Office_

Within the Office of the Hokage three people are currently in the middle of a meeting.

Sitting behind the table donning the Hokage robes is a man with silver hair, is wearing a face mask dark gray eyes and has a scar on his left eye. This is Kakashi Hatake, the _Rokudaime_ Hokage and former sensei of Team Kakashi.

Standing beside him is a busty blonde haired woman whose hair is set into two ponytails/twin tails and has honey brown eyes. She is also wearing green haori with the kanji for "gamble" on the back. This is Tsunade Senju, granddaughter to the late _Shodai_ Hokage, one of the Sannin and the _Godaime_ Hokage of Konoha.

The last person in the room is a blond haired boy with cerulean eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He is a black cloth with the Konoha symbol on it on his forehead. He is currently having a wide eyed expression due to what he heard earlier regarding a recent clients request that came from the lands outside the Elemental Nations. That was rare since contracts or requests that came from the lands outside the Nations were very rare. In fact the only nation that the Elemental Nations had constant contact with was the island nation of Japan. But that isn't what got him so wide eyed no.

The request, a bodyguard mission. The duration, until the client or the person being protected deems that they no longer need their services. The location, Seio Girls' Academy . Now can you repeat that? Seio. GIRLS'. Academy.

"Don't you have someone else you could order around to go on this mission!?" Naruto shouted in exasperation.

Kakashi shook his head "Nope, due to the nature of this mission a kunoichi is needed due to the place were we'll be protecting her in, however all of our kunoichi are already on missions, have already left or just about to leave. We can't send Tsunade because she isn't young enough" that got him a dirty look from Tsunade " and we can't send our male ninja. So that leaves you. You already have enough practice with your Naruko personality and you'll be unlikely to do something that would be bad in an all-girls school."

"What do you mean I won't do something 'bad'?"

Kakashi pulled out an Icha-Icha book from the desks drawer and threw it to Naruto who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi then said with an eye smile.

"Read it." He had to move his head to the side to avoid getting hit by the thrown book.

"As i've said before, you'll be unlikely to do something that would be bad in an all-girls school."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a twitchy eye. He didn't exactly hate or dislike the Icha-Icha series enough for him to throw the book. Jiraiya being Jiraiya asked/forced Naruto to proof read what he wrote so he knows pretty much everything that happens in Icha-Icha. What made him throw the book is actually his mother. When he met Kushina during his training in taming Kurama's chakra he found out that his mother had an unholy amount of hatred for perverts and Icha-Icha. And as it turns out Kushina was able to see everything Naruto was doing thus allowing her to find out of the method as to how he made the sexy jutsu and how he pretty much helped Jiraiya, albeit forced, in making Icha-Icha. Suffice to say after that meeting Naruto avoided reading or doing anything remotely perverted.

Unless said perverted thing would lead to Kushina having grandkids to spoil. She was in full support of that... what is it with parents and their immediate wanting of grand kids to spoil?

He was also trying to get Kurama's attention but for some reason couldn't although he could hear the fox saying something like 'hallelujah' and 'praise kami'. He sometimes worried about Kurama's mental health.

"Did i forget to mention that your mother actually went to Seio Girls' Academy and wanted you to attend the same school?"

Well that did it for him.

...

...

...

...

Unknown to him that was actually a lie.

* * *

(Somewhere in Tetsu no Kuni)

The place where the Japanese government setup is in Tetsu no Kuni. They were based there because of Tetsu no Kuni's neutrality stance in the Elemental Nations and no Shinobi nation dared face the samurai. Sure they had the quality but Tetsu no Kuni had both number and quality, that and among the nations in the Elemental Nations Tetsu no Kuni was the only nation that allowed them to build an airport, a few buildings and a small military presence to protect said airport and buildings.

And at the airport Naruto is bearing witness to one of mankind's greatest achievements; the handheld video game console.

' _Woah, that sure is amazing._ '

" **You said it brat."**

Naruto and Kurama stared at the handheld console that is displayed behind a glass case. Naruto looked at the price tag that had the basic information on the console.

Unit: GS VITA

Price: 25,000 Ryo

Comes with: Earphones

Senran Kage *****

Naruto and Kurama's eyes widen in disbelief. Only 25000 Ryo!? That's equal to 5 'Capture Tora' missions!

" **BUY IT!"** Kurama egged Naruto to buy the portable console. But the reason for his egging is that he actually saw a short gameplay video of Senran Kage a few minutes ago and the gigantic fox was sold on what he saw.

After buying the console Naruto went towards Immigration and was stopped when the arch ****** he walked through beeped and he was told to remove all the metallic objects he had on hand. So he removed his headband and the assortment of ninja tools he had on hand which made the security personnel sweatdrop. Since this is the first time the airport on the Elemental Nations is used by a person native to the Nations this was the first time they've seen someone with so many weapons on hand. And Naruto may have been younger than them but they were well aware that he is a trained killer and a known war hero (to those that are in the know in the Japanese Government and those assigned in the Elemental Nations) for his efforts in stopping Kaguya in the 4th shinobi war.

In short they really didn't know how to act right now. One of them eventually grew a backbone, a female security guard, and told Naruto that they'll be forced to confiscate all his weaponry because it is illegal to carry dangerous weapons around in Japan. Naruto, although annoyed since he no longer has his weapons, nodded much to the relief of the immigration agents and to his confusion at why they were so relieved.

* * *

(Tokyo, Japan)

The flight to Japan was very uncomfortable for Naruto since the plane had a tendency to shake every so often and the paranoia of something going wrong was circling in his mind. Sure he is seated in 'first-class' and the waitresses were very nice but it did nothing about the fact that the plane ride was bumpy.

When the plane arrived at someplace called Tokyo and touched down, he disembarked with his fellow passengers with some offering him good luck. They know that for him this is an unknown land so he'll need all the help he can get.

After getting out of the airport he noticed quite a few people staring at him and whispering which made him feel a bit uncomfortable, after a few minutes of more staring he was about to tell them off when he heard someone call him out.

"Uzumaki-san."he turned his head and saw a bald headed man wearing a black suit and heavily tinted glasses standing beside one of those cars he saw pick him up when he was heading to the airport at Tetsu no Kuni but this one is much longer. He shall be affectionately call GCD 1, short for Generic Company Driver 1.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in caution.

GCD 1 took out a letter from his suit and presented it to Naruto who took it and started reading. Afterwards he gave back the letter to GCD 1 and he put it back into his suits pocket.

"So, you're the one that's taking me to the clients house?" Naruto asked and GCD 1 nodded.

"Hai, we must also be on our way. You are scheduled to meet the person you'll be guarding today." Naruto put his hands behind his head and nodded.

"Lead the way ossan!" GCD 1 nodded and went towards the limo... in the opposite direction.

Naruto sweatdropped "Umm, the car is in the other direction."

GCD 1 stopped in his tracks and fast walked towards the limo opened the door and bumped his head in the process prompting a bigger sweatdrop from Naruto and a snort from Kurama.

* * *

(Miyanokouji Household)

Inside the houses' living room a girl with long lightish brown hair and lightish violet eyes wearing a light blue blouse and violet long skirt is currently sipping tea. This is Miyanokouji Mizuho. The person Naruto is assigned to look after in front of her is her late grandfathers attorney Hisaishi and her cousin Mariya Mikado.

Hisaishi is wearing what attorneys usually wear.

Mariya has violet hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a green shirt under a violet button up shirt and white jeans.

After taking a sip of her tea Mizuho asks "Why haven't we started with whatever it is we are talking about Hisaishi-san?"

"We are still short one person Mizuho-sama." a knock is heard from the door. "Ah, that must be him right no. Come in."

"Excuse me." Mizuho and Mariya looked at the person that entered and had to sustain a blush, well Mizuho did Mariya is just wondering who the guy was.

The guy has unkempt blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, he has three whisker marks on each cheek. He is wearing black and orange form-fitting shirt and pants that showed off his muscles and abs.

Mizuho cleared her throat directing the blond's attention to her "Who are you?"

The blond grinned, which made Mariya suppress a blush of her own, and pointed a thumb at himself "Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!"

...

...

Mizuho and Mariya couldn't take it and both giggled at Naruto's verbal tick. It was just too cute!.

Meanwhile Naruto is looking down with slumped shoulders and a red tint on his cheeks muttering about 'damn verbal ticks' and 'cute laughs'.

Hisaishi cleared his throat to get the meeting started and the three teens straightened themselves with the two girls still giggling every so often.

"Now to get this meeting started, first to Mizuho-sama. I am here to talk with you about your grandfathers will." Mizuho tilted her head.

"Oji-sama's... will?" Her grandfather- Kaburagi Mitsuhisa - was president of the Kaburagi group a continuation of the Kaburagi Mega conglomerate. Her grandfather was a shrewd business man and was known as the 'father of modern management'. That is until he passed away a month ago. Her mother has long since passed away but her father is still in good health. She was rather surprise that her grandfather's will had mentioned her at all.

Speaking of wills, Naruto noted that when returns to Konoha he'll have to ask Kakashi and Tsunade if his parents left anything like that.

Mizuho nodded and looked at Naruto and Mariya "I understand, but what does this have to do with Uzumaki-san and Mariya-chan?"

Hisaishi scratched the back of his head "Well, your grandfather also stated in the will that you have a bodyguard during your time at Seio Academy and since Kaburagi group is one of the few that knows about the elemental countries a request was sent to one of the main shinobi villages, Konohagakure to be exact, to send someone."

Mizuho and Mariya looked at Hisaishi like he is on drugs. Elemental countries? Shinobi? Yeah right.

"You can try asking him questions that everybody here should know about." he said since he noticed that they were a bit skeptical, to be honest he was also skeptical and thought that the old man might've been hallucinating in his final moments.

Mizuho sighed "I'll take your word for it Hisaishi-san but the problem is that the Academy is an all-girls school and he is boy."

Hisaishi nodded "Yes, unfortunately all of their kunoichi has been deployed on other missions and he was the only one available. When we said that someone of appropriate gender is needed they just said 'Don't worry about, he'll be able to do the request no problem', so not taking any chances we contacted Lady Mikado to help us with making sure that you look the part."

"Accepted with great reluctance." Mariya added. She was very hesitant in doing this for a stranger. If Mizuho was born a boy then sure, she'd readily help they are relatives and very close but Naruto - handsome he may be- is a stranger.

"No, thanks."

"Huh!?/Eh?/Hmm?" Hisaishi, Mariya and Mizuho reacted respectively.

"Do you already have some way of posing as a girl Uzumaki-san?" Mizuho inquired.

Naruto nodded "First, you can call me Naruto, not really a fan of all that formality stuff. Second, yes, yes I do." Mizuho giggled at Naruto's casual attitude.

"I'll be the judge of whether or not your disguise is acceptable, and with that being said I wanna see it right now." Mariya more or less demanded with a finger pointed at Naruto in a comical manner with Hisaishi nodding in agreement. Mariya has a talent for cosmetics, fashion and anything else that would enable someone to look different or make a man look like a woman and vice-versa. If Naruto's disguise isn't up to her standards then Mariya will make sure it's up to her standards.

Naruto shrugged and walked out of the room, to get ready they presumed. A few seconds after he walked out the door Mizuho thought she heard a 'pop' sound coming from outside the door.

When the door opened a blonde haired girl walked into the room wearing the female version of what Naruto was wearing. ( **AN: when people other than Mizuho, Mariya and people** **that will soon know about his real gender** **are in a room with Naruto he will be called Naruko** )

"So, what do you think?" Mizuho and Hisaishi were floored but Mariya isn't convinced.

"Nice try whoever you are, who are you anyway his twin?" Mariya stomped towards the door and opened it getting ready to scream Naruto's head off for trying to pull a fast one but was met with an empty hallway. She stepped out of the room and looked at both left and right then back at the female blonde that entered the room a few minutes ago with a wide eyes, jaw dropped expression.

She shakily pointed a finger at the girl asking if she was who she thinks she is. The blonde girl nodded with a smug smirk. Mariya took a deep breath and started circling around the feminized Naruto examining him/her.

Mariya 'hmm'd' and nodded while examining Naruto.

"Well, you look like a very convincing girl," Naruko nodded proudly, her Naru- "but" but? What's the 'but' " there's still two tests to be performed 'more like one really but meh' Mariya said with an evil smile while saying the last part mentally.

Naruko is slightly sweating at Mariya's smile and felt his chastity is in danger and moved towards the door.

"Mizuho!"

"EHH!?" Naruko found her shoulders grabbed by a smiing Mizuho who surprisingly has a VERY strong grip for a civilian, Miuzho turned him around to face Mariya whose hands were moving in a manner similar to a white haired pervert complete with the perverted giggle.

"W-W-What are y-you d-d-d-doing?" Naruko shakily asked.

"Well, what's the best way to tell if a girl is really a girl?" Naruko paled, while she isn't perverted she is in the know as to how to prove a girl is really a girl. Unless it was a genjutsu because that can go either way.

And so Mariya slowly crept towards a begging Naruko that is being held by a smiling Mizuho. At this point Hisaishi had already vacated the room lest the room becomes a murder scene.

Meanwhile, Mizuho thought of how interesting her time at Seio Academy will be with Naruto, a man who could apparently turn himself into a girl and Mariya, her bestfriend there with her. She took a glance at Naruto/Naruko and giggled 'Cute.'

* * *

 *** A play on the title of Senran Kagura.**

 **** Remember, Naruto doesn't know much about modern tech so a walk-through metal detector for him is just a beeping metal arch.**

 **Hope you guys like it and as always. Review, follow or fave. This is Qrious, signing out.**


End file.
